Patent Document 1 discloses a syringe including a nozzle provided on a tip of a barrel body. The nozzle of the syringe includes an outer tube and an inner tube, and a tip of the inner tube protrudes further than a tip of the outer tube.
However, in the syringe disclosed in Patent Document 1, the tip of the inner tube protrudes further than the tip of the outer tube by 1.5 mm at maximum. Thus, such syringe cannot be easily distinguished from other syringes each including an inner tube and an outer tube that are flush with each other merely by viewing the tip of the syringe.
In the syringe disclosed in Patent Document 1, a helical rib having three or more threads is formed on an inner face of the outer tube, and a tip of the helical rib is a flat face. Thus, an object other than a dedicated needle, for example, a general catheter cannot be inserted between the outer tube and the inner tube, and connected thereto.